Napoleon Eldridge
Napoleon Eldridge is a Human from Earth, and the main protagonist of the show Not Applicable. "It's a guaranteed fact that out of the over 7 Billion people you may meet on Earth, I am, of course, the one that you will never forget!" History Napoleon Eldridge was born in a quiet town mostly regarded as a retirement community. Because of this, he was always more or less the most physically fit person he knew, outside of his parents. This shot up his ego through the roof, making him something of a nuisance. Once his parents saved up enough money to move, they decided to head to the city, which not only presented more job opportunities, but also, they thought, would make Napoleon more humble, seeing as how he would be around people stronger and smarter than he was. They thought wrong. Napoleon took this as a challenge, and took every chance he could to show up everyone around him, improving himself in every field. This only served to boost his ego to astronomical levels, eventually becoming such a problem that his parents sent him to military school. This also did not work. Napoleon staged a coup, and in the confusion, escaped out into the nearest city, where he's been living off the streets ever since. At one point, he found a jar full of an alien swarm of nanobots in an alleyway. When he opened it, the Unit Command Nanobot, unbeknownst to him, fused with his brain, making it impossible to remove. As a result, he gained the ability to control the nanobots, the full capabilites of which are unknown. Appearance With a tall structure, contrasting clothes, and the strangest hair this side of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Napoleon Eldridge keeps a bombastic appearance at all times, regardless as to whether or not it makes sense. Personality Napoleon has an extremely bloated ego, and a very strong desire to be the best of the best, no matter what. Despite this, he is good at heart, and will put other people's safety before his own needs if push comes to shove. Abilities Napoleon's natural abilities, though perhaps better than the average human's, are still basic human abilities, not giving him much of a physical advantage in a fight against an armed opponent or an opponent with special powers. Equipment What does give him an advantage, though, is the swarm of nanobots that he can control. Officially named Swarm 1, Napoleon has since renamed it the Swiss-ArmyTrix, due both to it's multiple functions, and to the fact that every advanced alien technology that winds up in human hands must seemingly carry the suffix of 'Trix'. Napoleon's Sunglasses Forged in the bowels of Venus by the mythical Vengetti, Napoleon's sunglasses are the ultimate in coolness technology, exuding a chill atmosphere so great, those who approach them unprepared may recieve a freezer burn of such intensity, that they shall be flash frozen for 1000 years and/or until the great Zinc Cold Therapy Apocalypse falls upon the Earth, forcing all humans to become warriors of ice, LED BY THE GREATNESS OF THE SUNGLASSES. Probably. Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male characters